


rainstorms & reflection & roller skates

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: the chloe moriondo cover of crocodile rock
Kudos: 4





	rainstorms & reflection & roller skates

i'm supposed to be taking my world civ test right now

clearly i am not

sometimes emotions feel like the rainstorm that just happened

nothing

and then everything all at once

i'm listening to cavetown and chloe moriondo

and it's nice

my head hurts

cavetown songs make me kind of scared of going on meds long term

what if they don't work? 

i don't know

maybe, just this once, i'll let myself hope


End file.
